Medicine Head
Medicine Head were an English blues rock band based around the duo of John Fiddler and Peter Hope-Evans, active from 1968 to 1977. Other musicians included former Yardbirds vocalist Keith Relf, who produced the band's second album and then joined on bass. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links To Peel Medicine Head's first three albums were released by Peel's Dandelion Records and the band scored the label's only chart single with "(And the) Pictures in the Sky", which reached number 22 in 1971. They achieved greater success after leaving Dandelion, however, with "One and One is One" (No. 3, 1973).https://www.officialcharts.com/artist/14366/medicine-head/ As Peel was known to point out, the band's Dark Side Of The Moon album was released before the well-known Pink Floyd LP of the same name. He was also fond of relating how he produced their debut, New Bottles Old Medicine, in a single afternoon with the band's amplifiers threatening to give out at any moment. http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_063_(BFBS) After the band broke-up, Fiddler formed British Lions with former members of Mott The Hoople including Morgan Fisher and Dale Griffin, later producer of many Peel sessions.See Dale Griffin: Peel Sessions produced. Festive Fifty Entries None Sessions *Ten sessions. A selection of tracks are available on Medicine Head: Radio Sessions 1971-1977 (Angel Air, CD, 2010) 1. Recorded: 1969-12-15. First broadcast: 10 January 1970. Repeated: *His Guiding Hand / Walkin' Blues / Be Blessed To Your Heart / Close Baby / (& Goin' Home 1970-05-09) 2. Recorded: 1970-10-13. First broadcast: 24 October 1970. Repeated: *The Night Is Young / Sing With The Drum / Hungry Eye / To Train Time (& Once There Was A Day 1971-01-23) 3. Recorded: 1971-05-24. First broadcast: 12 June 1971. Repeated: 24 July 1971 *Pictures In The Sky / You Get The Rockin' And Rollin' / Don't You Worry / Medicine Pony (& The Night Is Young 1971-07-24) 4. Recorded: 1971-12-21. First broadcast: 14 January 1972. Repeated: *Kum On / Rain / You And Me / Only To Do What Is True 5. Recorded: 1972-04-25. First broadcast: 02 May 1972. Repeated: *Back To The Wall / Magic Prize / You're Not Here 6. Recorded: 1972-08-14. First broadcast: 25 August 1972. Repeated: *Not Like A Soldier But Like An Old Love Song (aka How Does It Feel) / Approximately Blue Suede Shoes / Rock & Roll Kid / Through A Hole 7. Recorded: 1973-08-21. First broadcast: 18 September 1973. Repeated: *Rainy Day Blues / In The Palm Of Your Hand / Be My Flier / How Does It Feel 8. Recorded: 1974-11-28. First broadcast: 05 December 1974. Repeated: *Walkin' Blues / It's Got To Be Alright / I Just Wanna Make Love To You / Can't Live A Lie 9. Recorded: 1976-06-29. First broadcast: 15 July 1976. Repeated: 03 September 1976 *Over You / It's Natural / Sun Sinking Low 10. Recorded: 1977-04-27. First broadcast: 03 May 1977. Repeated: *His Guiding Hand / Slip And Slide / Pictures In The Sky / It's Natural (Please correct mistakes and add any missing info) Other shows featured (The list below is researched only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is almost certainly incomplete. Please add more information if known.) ;1969 *29 November 1969: His Guiding Hand (single) Dandelion *13 December 1969: His Guiding Hand (7") Dandelion ;1970 *03 January 1970: His Guiding Hand (7") Dandelion *14 February 1970: His Guiding Hand (single) Dandelion *25 April 1970: When Night Falls (LP - New Bottles, Old Medicine) Dandelion *02 May 1970: Ooee Baby (LP - New Bottles, Old Medicine) Dandelion *16 May 1970: The Next Time The Sun Comes Around (LP – New Bottles, Old Medicine) Dandelion *30 May 1970: This Love of Old (LP – New Bottles, Old Medicine) Dandelion *13 June 1970: Home's Odyssey (LP - New Bottles, Old Medicine) Dandelion *20 June 1970: Coast To Coast (7") Dandelion *04 July 1970: Coast To Coast (And Shore To Shore) (single) Dandelion ;1971 *23 January 1971: unknown (sourced from David Cavanagh's Good Night & Good Riddance book) *24 April 1971: unknown (sourced from David Cavanagh's Good Night & Good Riddance book) ;1972 *28 January 1972: Kum On (single) Dandelion *01 February 1972: Kum On (single) Dandelion *08 February 1972: On The Land (single – Kum On b-side) Dandelion *11 February 1972: On The Land (single – Kum On b-side) Dandelion *03 March 1972: Back To The Wall (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Dandelion *07 March 1972: In Your Eyes (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Dandelion *09 May 1972: Only To Do What Is True (single) Polydor *29 September 1972: How Does It Feel (single) Dandelion ;1973 *27 February 1973: unknown *13 March 1973: One And One Is One (single) Polydor *24 July 1973: His Guiding Hand (LP: New Bottles Old Medicine) Dandelion *04 November 1973: unknown tracks (Sounds On Sunday show) ;1974 *02 May 1974: Take Two Steps (LP - Thru' A Five) Polydor ;1975 *08 December 1975: In Your Eyes (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Dandelion ;1976 *13 January 1976: There's Always A Light (LP - Heavy On The Drum) Dandelion *19 August 1976: (And The) Pictures In The Sky (single) Dandelion *03 November 1976: I'm Your Man (LP - Two Man Band) Barn ;1979 *08 January 1979: Walkin' Blues (LP - New Bottles, Old Medicine) Dandelion *21 June 1979: Coast To Coast *09 July 1979: Kum On (7") Dandelion 2001-276 *30 August 1979: His Guiding Hand (single) (Dandelion) - 40th birthday show ;1980s *01 April 1981: Coast To Coast (Shore To Shore) (7”) Dandelion *30 November 1983 (BFBS): Kum On (7") Dandelion 2001-276 *03 July 1987 (BFBS) (Peel 063 (BFBS)): 'Walkin' Blues (LP-New Bottles Old Medicine)' (Dandelion) :(JP: "(That Wild Billy Childish track) reminded me very much, in style and in content to a certain extent, of the first LP by Medicine Head, which I produced meself, and produced in an afternoon too. My goodness! We did things differently in those days: I could tell you a yarn or two. My favourite track from that session was Walkin' Blues, Medicine Head's version of the old Robert Johnson favourite (probably not a favourite of yours, but a favourite of mine anyway) in which their amplification equipment threatened to break down throughout, and it all sounded rather wonderful in the end, and I thought, as a special treat, because I like the cut of your jib, I thought I'd play it for you.") *03 May 1988: Call On Your Saviour (And Sing With The Drum) (LP - Heavy On The Drum) Dandelion *08 August 1988: Coast To Coast (7") Dandelion ;1990s *04 June 1990: His Guiding Hand (7") Dandelion *11 November 1990: Walkin' Blues (CD - New Bottles Old Medicine) Repertoire *18 November 1990: Next Time The Sun Comes Round (CD-New Bottles Old Medicine) Repertoire *03 November 1991: Pictures In The Sky (2xLP Before The Fall '67 '77 - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *27 November 1993: His Guiding Hand (7") Dandelion *10 February 1995: Next Time The Sun Comes Round (CD: New Bottle Old Medicine) Dandelion *14 July 1995: Only To Do What Is True (LP - There Is Fun Going Forward) SFM/Dandelion *December 1996 (FSK): Fire Under Mountain (LP - New Bottles Old Medicine) Dandelion *08 December 1996 (BBC World Service): Walkin' Blues (LP - New Bottles Old Medicine) Dandelion *11 February 1999 (Radio Eins): To Train Time *08 July 1999: When Night Falls (LP-New Bottles, Old Medicine) Dandelion ;2000s *12 July 2001: Only To Do What Is True (LP - There Is Some Fun Going Forward) Dandelion *12 July 2001 (Radio Eins): Only To Do What Is True (LP - There Is Some Fun Going Forward) Dandelion *24 May 2001: Walkin' Blues (LP - Old Bottles New Medicine) *23 April 2003: His Guiding Hand (7")' (Dandelion) *30 September 2003: Coast to Coast (7") Dandelion *01 October 2003: Walkin' Blues *16 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Coast To Coast (And Shore To Shore) (single) *18 March 2004: 'Kum On' (7") (Dandelion) ;Other *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 2: On The Land (7" single) Dandelion *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 2: You & Me (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Polydor *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 3: On This Road (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Polydor *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 3: You Can Make It Here (LP - Dark Side Of The Moon) Polydor Releases on Dandelion Records Albums *New Bottles Old Medicine *Heavy On The Drum *Dark Side of the Moon Singles *His Guiding Hand / This Love of Old *Coast to Coast / All For Tomorrow *(And the) Pictures in the Sky / Natural Sight *Kum On / On the Land *Only To Do What Is True / Sittin' in the Sun *How Does It Feel / Morning Light John Peel's Record Box Two singles by the band were found in John Peel's Record Box: *His Guiding Hand / This Love of Old *Coast to Coast / All For Tomorrow External Links *Wikipedia *All Music Guide *MySpace *John Fiddler official site *Cherry Red TV interview with John Fiddler References Category:Artists